


[Podfic]Attracted to Idiots

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [56]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Fluff, Hint of Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of one bathtub, two men, words and memories. Oh, and dictionaries in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Attracted to Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attracted To Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758827) by [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar). 



> Half way through this story, I knew I had to podfic it. It gave me ALL THE FEELS. I hope I gave it some of the justice it deserves.
> 
> Cover by kalakirya.
> 
> Music is "In the Dark" by Nina Simone, although I don't know where this version comes from. I found it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OmJwzt1Qyg)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dattractedtoidiots.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dattractedtoidiots.m4b)


End file.
